After The Wedding
by KarinaWinchester
Summary: Después de estar con Blaine en la boda fallidaWill y Emma, Kurt vuelve a NYADA y trata de dar sentido a lo que significan Blaine y Adam para él, al hacer nuevos amigos y disfrutar de todo lo que su nueva escuela y su nueva ciudad tiene para ofrecer.(AD.posible infidelidad, salud mental, violencia doméstica, abuso de sustancias. not Blaine-friendly)


La luz que entraba por la ventana, estaba en el lugar equivocado. Las mantas se sentían mal. Y había una corriente dulce reconfortante olor a frambuesa artificial en el aire.

Gel para el cabello de frambuesa.

Mierda.

MierdaMierdaMierdaMierdaMierda!

Con pánico creciente, Kurt abrió un ojo y tomó en los rizos negros sucios y el hombro musculoso cerca de él. Sentía la piel caliente y escuchó incluso la tranquila respiración.

Había dormido con Blaine anoche.

En silencio, se deslizó fuera de la cama. No entres en pánico, pensó. No sabes con seguridad que te puso tan perdido en la boda anoche que ha tenido relaciones sexuales con Blaine.

El condón que vio en la basura le puede contar las cosas de otra manera.

Kurt examinó la habitación. Una habitación de hotel.

Dos juego esmoquin negro arrojó en partes en el suelo. Una botella de champán en un cubo de hielo. Vacío. ¿Cómo habían conseguido que cuando ambos eran menores de edad? se preguntó. No tengo ni idea.

Y ni idea de lo que iba a decirle a Adam.

Adam.

Dulce y reconfortante, torpe, hermoso Adam.

Kurt suspiró y decidió dirigirse a la ducha y tratar de serenarse. El agua caliente golpeando en su pobre cuero cabelludo, la resaca le grito cuando lo hizo.

Salió del cuarto de baño, se vistió con ropa cómoda. Los jeans y la sudadera de las manzanas de Adam. Se tragó un sollozo cuando vio el nombre de Adam en la sudadera. No. No hay tiempo para eso ahora .Él y Rachel tenía un vuelo temprano para volver a Nueva York y no había manera de que lo perdiera.

En la cama, Blaine comenzó a moverse. "Kurt", murmuró en voz baja.

"Blaine, me tengo que ir. Tenemos que tomar un avión." Resistió el impulso de correr la mano por los rizos negros. No estaba bien.

"Te amo", murmuró Blaine. "Llámame cuando vuelvas a la escuela."

"Lo haré."

Lanzo rápidamente su traje arrugado y su bolsa de cosméticos en su bolsa de viaje, Kurt salió de la habitación, con cuidado y en silencio cerrando la puerta.

No le había dicho que lo quería de vuelta.

El vuelo de regreso a Nueva York era una tortura. Rachel mantuvo dándole miradas de complicidad y se negó a hablar de ello. Agotado, mantuvo los ojos cerrados para dejarla fuera, bebía mucha agua, y volvió a pensar que merecía cada minuto de esta resaca.

Después de dejar su bolsa en casa y salir en el metro, llego al dormitorio de Adam. Él le envió un texto.

_Estoy fuera de tu edificio. ¿Podemos hablar?_

El corazón desbocado, Kurt esperó la respuesta.

_Claro guapo, te espero arriba._

El timbre del intercomunicador sonó para que Kurt entrara en el edificio.

Cuando llegó arriba, Adam abrió la puerta en chándal y una camiseta, el pelo adorablemente arrugado, orejeras colgando de sus hombros, frotándose los ojos soñolientos.

Era precioso.

"Adam, ¿podemos hablar?"

Adam asintió adormilado, sentándose.

"Es difícil para mí. Cometí un gran error anoche."

Una expresión de dolor pasó por el rostro de Adam, que rápidamente trató de ocultar.

"No sé cómo decir esto, así que sólo voy a decir. Me emborrache y tuve relaciones sexuales con mi ex novio."

"Wow", dijo Adam. "Después de la boda?"

"Por favor, no me odies".

"Kurt".

"Lo siento."

"Kurt".

"No te culparía si quería echarme de las manzanas y prendieron fuego a toda la ropa y que ya no seas mi amigo y no vuelvas a hablarme y me siento muy..."

"KURT!"

Kurt dejó de hablar.

"Estoy escuchando". dijo Adam. "No soy dueño de ti. Tuvimos una cita y un beso. Por favor, sólo dejar de pedir disculpas!"

Adam tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Adam fue claramente tratando de ser valiente. Los sentimientos que mostraron en su rostro estaban contradiciendo sus palabras.

Kurt no se merecía su bondad.

"Kurt, por favor continúa. Quiero escuchar esto." (Incluso_ si le duele_, pensó para sí mismo.)

"Yo sólo..." Kurt tragó saliva. "Yo quería ser honesto contigo. Si estamos juntos o no... y tienes razón, en realidad nunca hemos definido lo que somos, pero ... Eres tan importante para mí y tu eres la primera persona que pensé en el MINUTO Me desperté y, oh Dios... "

Después de ver las lágrimas de Adam, Kurt sintió un deslizar una lágrima por su mejilla.

"Así que eso es todo. Soy un tramposo. Soy tan malo como Blaine, que me he quejado por mucho tiempo, y yo no soy mejor. Dios, soy muy malo."

"Kurt..."

"No, espera. Tú eres tan importante para mí Adam. Haces que vivir en esta ciudad sea soportable, haces soportable esta escuela, y siempre está ahí para mí, y sé que están mintiendo duele más de realidad que se engañó a veces, y yo no podía hacer eso. No podía mentir y fingir que esto no sucedió. No puedo hacer eso. Tú eres mucho más importante para mí que eso. "

Adam respiró hondo.

"Me toca a mí?" -preguntó, tomando la mano de Kurt y llevarlo en la suya. Kurt asintió.

"Kurt, no puedo decir que no estoy herido. Pero sería un hipócrita si te juzgara por esto. Primero de todo, nunca dijimos que éramos exclusivos."

Tratando de no perderse en esos enormes ojos azules que sostienen la mirada, Adam suavemente limpio una lágrima en el rostro de Kurt con sus dedos y continuó.

"Y he estado en sus zapatos. Hace aproximadamente un año me emborraché y dormí con mi compañero de cuarto. Quiero decir, él era mi compañero de cuarto entonces. Yo no estaba en una relación, por lo que no había duda de que estaba engañando o no ... "

Kurt se estremeció.

"... Pero aun así, me desperté con pánico a la mañana siguiente, ya estaba en la cama equivocada, y porque no era algo que tenía la intención de hacer."

Vio lavado de alivio en el rostro de Kurt.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, Kurt, de verdad."

De pronto, Adam se encontró de espaldas en la cama con el aire eliminado de los pulmones.

Kurt lo hiso caer con un abrazo.

"Oh, Dios mío. Lo siento mucho", dijo Kurt, incorporándose rápidamente. "Estoy tan aliviado. No tienes ni idea."

Adam sonrió.

"No me odias?"

"No, yo no te odio Kurt. Pero yo creo que necesita un poco de tiempo para hacer frente a las consecuencias de este fin de semana. No puedo decir que no me duele un poco. Pero está bien. Tu no conseguirás librarte de mí tan fácilmente. "

Kurt se quedó atónito.

"Es demasiado pronto para estar hablando acerca de ser exclusivos en mi opinión. Pero con el tiempo... Cuando hayas ordenado tus sentimientos y decidas lo que quieres... cuando estés listo para hablar de ello, es algo que lo haría estar muy interesado. Estar en una relación exclusiva contigo. Si eso es lo que quieres. Cuando esté listo. Pero no estoy dispuesto a hablar de eso todavía, y no creo que estés bien".

"Nunca he engañado a nadie antes, lo juro."

"Kurt. Ya lo sé. Y tú no me engañaste!"

"Dios!, Adam. Gracias. No tienes ni idea... Dios mío, eres perfecto."

"Oh, créeme, estoy muy lejos de ser perfecto."

Adam se levantó de la cama.

"Y ahora Sr. Hummel, creo que te debo la comida. Usted pagó la última vez."

"¿En serio? Después de lo que te hize aún quieres salir conmigo?"

"Sí, en serio", dijo Adam, dando Kurt un masaje rápido en la espalda cuando se puso de pie y se dirigió a su armario. "Ahora sal, tengo que vestirme."

"Yo... yo. Nos encontraremos en el vestíbulo." Kurt respondió, sonrojándose.

"Suena como un plan. Agradable sudadera por cierto."

Kurt sonrió al nombre de Adam en el pecho y salió por la puerta.

Mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo de la residencia de estudiantes de Adam, sonó el teléfono de Kurt. Una llamada de Blaine.

Él dejó ir al correo de voz.

En la parte inferior de la escalera, se encontró con alguien. "Agradable sudadera," se burló el otro tipo. Uno de los groupies de Rachel. Grandioso.

"Gracias", murmuro Kurt.

Recogiendo su teléfono, le envió un mensaje de Blaine.

_-voy comer ahora. ¿Me llamas esta noche?_

_Acepto. Te amo._

Kurt no respondió.


End file.
